Life of a Sex Demon
by Dogggy76
Summary: What if instead of choosing an undead lich, Momonga was an incubus? No plot, just smut. Maybe loli later (I seriously love Aura and Shalltear).


**AN: Hey, it's Dogggo76. I forgot my password and outlook took down my email (i wonder why) so there was no way of getting my account back. I'll update whenever I feel like.**

Idea: What if Momonga did more than just fondle Albedo?

* * *

"Sebas, something strange has happened. Take the Pleiades and survey the land around the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Do not go too far. If you meet any sentient life, try to stay peaceful."

As the stoic butler left with the maids, Momonga looked at the sole occupant of the room, Albedo. He had always admired her beauty, and had complimented Tabula on his work of art. Now, seeing her in real life, the 30 year old virgin in the body of a sex demon could barely contain his urges.

"Albedo, come forward," the last Supreme Being ordered. The succubus complied. She was now standing a few feet in front of him.

'She's so beautiful! I just want to- no, first I need to make sure she's loyal to me.' Suzuki thought.

"Albedo, you are loyal to me, correct?" Momonga asked.

"Of course! As the last Supreme Being, you own my body as my soul, but you have also taken my heart! I would do anything for you!" Albedo responded, shaking in her fervor.

"Then, would you let me touch you?"

"Of course! Use my body as you want! I am just a doll, a plaything for you!

'My god, she really believes it! I can touch Albedo however I want!' Suzuki thought in excitement. He was thankful his robes covered his groin.

Momonga reached for Albedo's hand. He marveled at the softness of her glove for several seconds, before pulling it off. Albedo's fingers were long and smooth, with well-trimmed fingernails. He rubbed his hands all over hers, feeling her warm skin.

'She seems to be enjoying this,' Suzuki thought as he looked back at Albedo. Her catlike eyes were wide, and her wings were quivering. With a moment's hesitation, he stuck Albedo's fingers in his mouth and licked them. They tasted sweet, like strawberries.

"Mo-Momonga-sama!" Albedo moaned in pleasure.

Momonga spat out Albedo's saliva covered hand and started feeling her wings. They were covered in the softest feathers he had ever felt. As he stroked them, they started to beat and Albedo quivered.

"Do you like this, Albedo?" Momonga asked.

"Y-yes! I love your touches!" The succubus responded.

Instead fo answering, Momonga pulled the young woman onto his lap. She mewled in surprise, but then moaned in pleasure as he started to fondle her breasts through her dress.

'Somehow, despite being a virgin, I know how to pleasure women. It must be this new body,' The wizard thought.

As Albedo grinded herself against Momonga's body in her pleasure, he deftly undid the buttons on her dress and slipped a hand in. Her breasts were perfect; Soft, round and with extremely erect nipples. After some more fondling, the sex demon pinched his servant's nipples. She cried out in pain and pleasure.

"Oh! Momonga-sama! Please, more!"

As his right hand continued to pull the squirming woman's nipple, his left snaked it's way down. Past the belly, past the hip, to a pair of incredibly soaked panties.

"What a dirty girl you are, so horny after only this?" Momonga teased. His left hadn pressed gently on the soiled garments.

"I-I'm sorry- Momonga!"

As Albedo apologized, Momonga quickly pulled down her panties and exposed her lewdnesss to the empty throne room.

'Oh my god, that is the most beautiful pussy I've ever seen! And it's just begging for me!'

Momonga stuck a finger inside the overflowing honey jar, and marveled as Albedo convulsed. Her wings beat erratically as she started to shake. He penetrated a bit deeper, before removing his finger almost completely.

"Momonga-sama! Please, continue! I'll do anything, just don't stop!" Albedo cried out.

"If that's what you want!" He said with an evil grin, as he stuck another finger in and started pumping Albedo. At the same time, Momonga's right hand was still playing with her breasts. He increased the tempo, going deeper and deeper, and after only a few seconds, Albedo came.

"Oh! Oh! Momonga-sama!" The succubus cried as her pussy tightened on her masters fingers and she released her juices. After several secodns of shaking as her nerves were overloaded with pleasure, Albedo slumped onto Momonga, her energy spent.

"Go and clean yourself up, Albedo. And call a meeting with the floor guardians at the sixth floor in one hour." Momonga commanded. Albedo rose on shaky legs, gave a quick bow, and rushed out of the room, her brain still half-melted.

'Oh my god... that was amazing!' Suzuki thought.

'Wait... now I have a giant boner, and Albedo just left...'


End file.
